In the prior art, bird repellant coatings are formed with a tacky consistency which is coated on at least a part of a surface to be protected. Contact with the tacky coating repels the birds. However, bird repellant compositions known in the prior art have been deficient in a number of aspects. While the coating should have a tacky consistency, if it is too tacky, it will pick up dust, leaves and the like quickly and be rendered inefficient very quickly. Moreover, birds may become stuck on the surface.
In applicant's Australian Patent Application No. 27487/84, there was described a bird repellant composition including a butene polymer or copolymer component and a thickening agent therefor. This bird repellant composition, which could be dispensed in a gel or bead form from a cartridge, provided some improvement over the prior art. However, difficulties remained as the bird repellant composition was still susceptible to being rendered ineffective by pick-up of dust, leaves, etc. Moreover, the bird repellant composition was susceptible to darkening in color.
Moreover, the polybutene-based bird repellant composition had a tendency to seep into certain porous surfaces to be protected. This had the dual disadvantages that it was wasteful and that the bird repellant composition was extremely difficult to remove from the surface when its useful life had ended. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least alleviate, one or more of the difficulties related to the prior art.